Inwazja cz. 33
Metropolia Przemek (nadal przebywający w ciele gwardzisty) zamknął oczy trupowi Heinricha. Nim starzec umarł, opowiedział mu całą swoją historię. - Do zobaczenia, Mistrzu.- powiedział Przemek- Odpoczywaj. Na tyle na pewno zasłużyłeś. - Macie przerypane.- powiedział Bill, który nagle pojawił się za plecami Przemka- Był waszą jedyną nadzieją. Paradoksalnie. - Nikt cię nie pytał. - Zabiłeś go, wiesz co to oznacza? Federacja się rozpadnie bez swojego przywódcy. No i nie zdoła powstrzymać wroga, czyhającego pod waszym nosem... Jak dla mnie to bardzo zabawne, to tak jakbyś zabijając Hitlera skazał Żydów na zagładę. - Zamknij się, ty niepoprawny politycznie, równoramienny sk#rwysynie!- warknął Przemek- Ktoś po prostu musi go zastąpić. - Będzie walka o właaaadze.- powiedział Bill, po czym zaczął kręcić się w powietrzu- Nikt nie ma dość siły przebicia i nie jest owiany taką legendą jak Heinrich. Znaczy się nikt oprócz... - Oprócz mnie.- stwierdził Przemek- Chwila, to genialne! - Masz zamiar zostać przywódcą Federacji?- zdziwił się Bill. - Nie ja. Przemek0980 zostanie. Bill przestał się kręcić i popatrzył na Przemka jak na wariata. - Brałeś coś od ostatniej części?- spytał Bill. - Nie! To genialne. Nikt nie jest tutaj owiany taką legendą jak ja i Strange. Jeśli władzę po Heinrichu przejmie Przemek0980, wszystko pójdzie gładko. - Nawet ja nie rozumiem o czym mówisz! - Zaraz zrozumiesz. Musisz mnie tylko zabrać w jedno miejsce... CreepyTown Insanity powoli otwierała oczy. Miała nad sobą pozostałości po suficie Vanilla Unicorn a do jej oczu boleśnie zaczeły docierać promienie słoneczne. - Wyłączcie Słońce!- zakrzykneła Insanity, po czym podniosła rękę by zasłonić sobie oczy. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, wysłała potężny ładunek elektryczny, niszcząc pozostałości sufitu- Strangu mnie zabije. Jeżyca rozglądneła się i zobaczyła jeszcze jeden dziwny fakt. Unosiła się w powietrzu, na wysokości paru metrów, otoczona wyładowaniami elektrycznymi. - Insu, obudziłaś się!- zakrzykneła Nowa, która wyszła zza barku- Jest bardzo źle! - Czemu?- spytała Insu. Nagle obydwie usłyszały bardzo głośny wybuch. Insu podleciała do wielkiej dziury w ścianie i zobaczyła, jak z dymem został zniszczony Bridge of Tears. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że większość miasta wyglądała jak stos ruin. - Co na drugi sezon Sonic X się tutaj dzieje?- spytała Insanity Nowa chciała już jej odpowiedzieć, ale obydwie usłyszały przerażający ryk. Ryk, który powinien byc niemożliwy do wydania, wszechogarniający swoją mocą i przerażający do szpiku kości. Jedynie najstraszliwszy z potworów mógłby go wydać. - Co to było?!- spytała Insanity - Nie wiem, ale on jest straszny.- powiedziała trzęsąca się Nowa- Ci goście od Lobo poszli z nim walczyć. - Lece im pomóc.- powiedziała Insanity - Nie! Nie masz z nim szans! - Yolo!- zakrzykneła Insanity po czym wyleciała z gruzów burdelu - Kurde Bele!- zakrzyknął Lobo, ledwo unikając pocisku, który jego przeciwnik wystrzelił z ogona.- Taker, teraz! Na sygnał zza pleców Lobo wyskoczył Taker. Shinigami dzierżący swoją Kosę zaatakował Dowódcę. Ostrze Kosy w prędkością mrugnięcia okiem znalazło się przed pyskiem przeciwnika, jednak broń Takera została zablokowana przez jeden z czterech mieczy Dowódcy. Władca Roju użył drugiego, który trzymał w innej swojej ręce i kontratakował. Taker w ostatniej chwili odskoczył, jednak Władca Roju kotnynuował natarcie. Jego pięść trafiła w miękkie podbrzusze przeciwnika, miażdżąc kilka jego narządów wewnętrznych i wysyłając go kilka metrów dalej. - Pi#przony potwór...- wyszeptał Taker Teraz zaatakował Lobo. Kosmita złapał mocno swój łańcuch i rzucił nim w przeciwnika. Stalowa broń Lobo oplotła się wokół ciała Władcy Roju, mentor LoboTaker ciągnął łańcuch jeszcze mocniej, chcąc zgnieść lub rozerwać stwora na strzępy. Nic z tego, pancerz Dowódcy był zbyt mocny. Władca Roju zaczął się wić i ryczeć, a Lobo z niemałym trudem go utrzymywał. - Nie puszcze cię, ty zarobaczona k#rwo! Władca Roju nadał się rzucał, ale tym razem w ruch poszedł również jego ogon. Długi na kilka metrów, zakończony czymś na kształt bionicznego działa, w ogromną prędkością uderzył w Lobo. Uderzenie oderwało rękę kosmity od jego ciała, ale mimo tego Lobo nadal trzymał łańcuch. Władca Roju uderzył ponownie, tym razem jednak uderzenie zostało zablokowane Kosą Takera, który w ostatniej chwili pojawił się przy Lobo. - Jak się trzymasz?- spytał Taker, kaszląc krwią - Ch#jowo.- odpowiedział Lobo, którego ręka zaczeła odrastać- Skończmy z tym gnojkiem. W tym momencie Dowódca przestał się wić i ryczeć. Zaczął spokojnie stać. Wyraz jego pyska nie zmienił się znacznie, ale Lobo i Takerowi wydawało się że emanuje inteligencją. - S#kinsyn się z nas nabija?- spytał Taker, powoli zaczynając dochodzić do siebie - Nieważne. I tak się nam nie wywinie, kurde bele. W jednej chwili Władca Roju napiął mięśnie w swoich czterech rękach i zamachnął je, rozrywając łańcuch na strzępy. Gdy jego przeciwnicy stali zszokowani, on zaczął gromadzić energię. Ponownie otworzył swoją paszczę, tym razem z jego gardła nie wydobył się ryk, a wiązka potężnej energii. Wiązka ta uderzyła w miejsce w którym stali Lobo i Taker, tworząc wielki grzyb i krater po wybuchu. Fala uderzeniowa, dym i kurz które się po tym wytworzyły, objeły swoim zasięgiem całe CreepyTown, niszcząc walące się już budynki i szpecąc te nieliczne, które jeszcze się trzymały. Władca Roju spojrzał na miejsce gdzie do niedawna stali jego przeciwnicy. Nie było po nich nawet śladu. Dowódca doszedł do wniosku, że jego rywale zwyczajnie wyparowali w wybuchu, ponieważ według dostępnych dla niego danych, nie mieli jak uciec. Podniósł wszystkie swoje miecze w górę i triumfalnie ryknął. - Za wcześnie na radość, s#kinsynie!- usłyszał Władca Roju. Głos należący do Takera, pochodził z góry Kosa Shinigamiego znalazła się tuż przed pyskiem Dowódcy, ten jednak zdołał w ostatniej chwili zablokować nią swoimi ostrzami. Nie zdołał natomiast uchornić się przed potężnym ciosem w klatkę, którym obdarował go Lobo. Siła uderzenia odesłała Władce Roju metr dalej, a jeden z pancerzy jego łuski się wykrzywił. - Zraniliśmy gnoja, to już lepiej niż ostatnio!- zakrzyknął Lobo. Jego lewa pięść była złamana po zetknięciu się z pancerzem Dowódcy, prawej ręki nie miał wcale, leciała z niej krew. Kończyna nijak nie chciała odrastać- Pi#prony promień, nie mogę sobie zregenerować prawej ręki. Jak ja będę teraz jarał cygara? - Mało brakowało.- dodał od siebie Taker- Dzięki, mała. Gdy tylko Taker wypowiedział te słowa, za Lobo i Takerem pojawiła się lewitująca Insanity, otoczona najróżniejszymi wyładowaniami elektrycznymi. - Panowie, odsuńcie się.- powiedziała Insanity- Ostatnim razem jak podzieliłam ten atak na trzy części, rozwaliłam większość sił Federacji. Teraz walnę jednym, porządnym pociskiem. Insanity złączyła swoje ręce i wycelowała je w Władcę Roju. Potężna energia zaczeła krążyć w jej żyłach. Po chwili, cała ta siła wyszła z jej rąk w postaci olbrzmiego wybuchu, który uderzył w Dowódcę. Wybuch ten swoją sił a mógł konkurować z tym, czym Władca Roju próbował potraktować Lobo i Takera, jednak siła uderzeniowa nie rozniosła się po całym CreepyTown, tylko uszła w górę. Chmura dymu i kurzu jednak ponownie się pojawiła, nie pozwalając nikomu zobaczyć co wyszło z wyczynu jeżycy. - Trafiła go?!- pytał Taker - Tyle na pewno!- zakrzyknął Lobo- Mała usmażyła mu jego robaczywe dupsko! Insanity powoli zaczeła opadać na ziemie. Nie kotnrolowała za dobrze mocy które dostała od Przemka, ten atak ją wykończył. Ale było już po wszystkim. - To najważ...- Insanity nie dokończyła zdania. Ostrze należące do Władcy Roju, odłączyło jej głowę od reszty ciała. W odbicu jej zdziwionych oczu dało się zobaczyć sylwetkę Władcy Roju. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Inwazja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures